Storage Room
by GalletitasConMarshmellows
Summary: Allegretto is caught up in a big problem, or rather, a small storage room with Waltz. I'm so sorry. 1,416 words. It's like, a prequel to my other smut fic idk xd.


Hello...it's me…. If you thought I was gone you're WROOONGGG. I bought _another one_. At the castle again yayyyyy (only would see them interacting there xd) It gets better I SWEAR 0v0

x~x~x~x

Waltz had Allegretto trapped in Baroque castle's storage room during dinner. Allegretto shook at the heat from the blond. The storage room was small but it had enough room to fit two people inside. The movement was limited, however. So, Waltz, had Allegretto brace himself against the door with his hands and bending him forward, all while Waltz ground his feminine frame into Allegretto's muscular one.

"H-hey, what's your problem?" Allegretto whispered. If found, they faced not only public humiliation but expulsion from the castle. And that would be devastating for Allegretto, he would never be able to face his friends again. But even though the risks were high, his body responded to Waltz. Betraying him by becoming more and more aroused. Feeling the blond's erection through his trousers. Allegretto's breathing hitched as the hardness rubbed his clothed bulge. He felt himself strain against his zipper.

Allegretto couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arm around Waltz's waist and yanked him up to his chest. He loved how perfect their frames fit each other. Waltz licked Allegretto's ear and blew, relishing in the gasp the silverette emitted. Allegretto bites back moans. "I'm not sure about that." Waltz's soft fingers grope their way down to Allegretto's hardness. He rubs, giving Allegretto the friction he so desperately wants, delicious friction. The younger boys hips thrust into the moving hand. Moaning low, Waltz grinds even harder.

He feathers kisses from his ear to his neck before grazing his teeth on the sensitive skin, enjoying the salty tastes. "Y-young Count!." Allegretto moaned out, feeling grateful for the empty hallway on the other side of the door. This encourages Waltz to grind harder and faster and Allegretto feels like he could cum any second.

"Gonna ...gonna ...ahhh."

Waltz smirks, feeling proud that he can make this street rat come undone just by some foreplay. To drive him to want to cum in his pants it's absolutely delicious. But the fun isn't over for Waltz, he squeezed Allegretto's cock hard through the boy's damp trousers and he instantly stiffens. A loud miserable cry was about to erupt when Waltz's hand slaps hard against Allegretto's mouth. Waltz purrs low, "Not yet"

Allegretto felt frustrated, both from the situation and being denied his release. But that changed when he heard the boy's zipper lowering. He knew what Waltz wanted. To fuck in a public place. The blond giggled as he positioned himself on the silverette's cock. "Make me beg" the blond gave a cheeky smile and giggled again. He blushed at the count's words. Allegretto knew it was wrong but his aching cock was hard to ignore. "Waltz…"

"Mmmmm, what Allegretto?" Allegretto couldn't help a smile form when he hears his own name come from Waltz's lust filled lips. It made his own cock twitch.

Heat creeps to Allegretto's cheeks, slightly embarrassed at what was expected for him to do. He needed him to beg for what he wanted, "We were going to fuck anyways, I mean you didn't bring me here for nothing I guess" Waltz stifled a laugh "Fair enough"

The words sent the younger teen arousal through the roof. He thrust his hips into the ass in front of him. He pushed down on the boy's lower back and then took a moment to stare at the perfect round bubble butt in front of him. "Are you just gonna stare?" Waltz giggled. He kicked the others legs a bit wider before groping the lush ass and lining himself up with the still small hole.

Waltz felt the hardness prodding at his hole and the tension coming from the boy, behind him let him know that he was going to get fucked hard in this tiny room. He looked back and met blue lust filled eyes. Allegretto blushed when Waltz _genuinely_ smiled. He feels his heart stop when from outside he could hear Polka and Beat. Eyes wide as he feels the blond burying himself on his cock. Waltz couldn't quiet the loud gasp and moan after being filled too quickly. Allegretto muffles his own moan after feeling the warmth and wetness engulf his aching member. Waltz relaxed his body trying to get used to the fullness, but it wasn't quick enough. Allegretto's hips pulled back and then slammed hard back into the tight hole and did it over and over and over again. Fast and hard.

Allegretto gripped bruises into the soft skin of the boy's hips while pulling him with thrusts and grinds. Pushing Waltz into the door, where he could clearly make out voices of the others in the hallway. Waltz bit hard on the arm that was keeping his head from slamming into the door. He tried to do anything to keep his moans and groans from being heard but Allegretto's thrusts were well executed. Hitting everything just the way Waltz liked it. He squeezed the count getting more turned on at the situation. No wonder Waltz wanted to do this. He knew how horny he was. Allegretto leaned over onto Waltz adding more heat to the body beneath him while letting his hands travel all over Waltz's chest through clothes and then underneath his shirt and twisting the erect nipples. "Waltz.." rolled lustily out of his mouth.

Waltz begged internally for the passing strangers to be over so he could let out noise. It was getting harder to keep his voice down. He was getting distracted by all the laughs and giggles coming from the other side. He felt his cock reach his limit, reaching for it meant letting his head slam into the door so he prayed an internal prayer to the silverette to realize what he needed. The thrusts got deeper and rougher until suddenly Allegretto slammed in and stilled. He was so hard and deep inside Waltz. He got confused, Allegretto didn't cum so why was he stopping, till he heard, "Shhhh…" It was barely audible from the lips near his ear.

Waltz listened to what Allegretto could be hearing and then he heard the voice of the prince. He was talking to the princess. Allegretto's heart panicked but they stayed quiet. 'Please just go. Don't come in' was all Allegretto could pray for. Finally, they heard Crescendo and Serenade walk away.

Once more the cock inside him pull back and slam back into him. His mind went blank as he felt his body heat up and his release building. God it felt so good. Every nerve was on fire by Allegretto's cock. Inside and out. He moaned like a slut and Allegretto slid one hand to Waltz's mouth muffling his moans as the other hand began stroking his cock. Matching the rhythm of his thrust. He couldn't help but smile knowing the boy moaned for him. This perfect boy would fuck strangers in public places just because he was bored. Allegretto needed to tell him, "You are such a slut, fucking a stranger in a storage room" His thrusts sped up and so did his hand. "I, ahh, know y-you like it~" Waltz's voice was almost a purr. Allegretto could only moan at that. "Fuck, I'm close..." the silverette breathed. "C-come in-ahh!~". He thrust deep and hard one last time and Waltz let out a loud groan into Allegretto's hand.

They gasped and breathed hard as their release was simultaneous. Waltz spurted on the door as the cock inside pulsated inside and he felt warm liquid fill him to the brim.

They laid there for a moment and straightened themselves. "Well that was _fun_ " the blond panted.

Allegretto giggled a bit "Hey, we can go to your bedroom"

"Want another round?" The smirk was back.

Allegretto started to walk towards the bedroom somehow delighted at the blonde's hard time walking "If you are able, _Count_ Waltz."

"Oh, street rat" He walked behind letting his stare radiate through Allegretto. "I'm always ready."

x~x~x~x

So… yeah about the "young count" thing umm… I'm so sorry xddd


End file.
